


Yearning

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: Every day for 10 years that boy has been in his thoughts.





	Yearning

Every day, every hour, every minute, every second a boy is in his thoughts.

It's one boy in particular. One of the test subjects. A variable in his father's grand experiment.

The boy is scared. The boy is desperate. The boy is helpless. The boy is crying. The boy is losing. The boy is starving.

Revolver is a bored, unchallenged child who cannot help but to be intrigued by the boy. He decides it could be fun to aid the poor thing.

His father isn't around at the moment. This is his chance. Perhaps he'll even make a new friend.

Racing to the console of security feeds, Revolver hops in the adults' chair, swinging his legs excitedly as he switches on the microphone that is linked to the boy's room. He says the first thing that comes to mind:

"Hey you. Think of three things."

~~

Every day for a year that boy has been in his thoughts.

Revolver is not at all surprised to find a familiar face waiting for him in the rain.

"Come with me," says Revolver, extending his hand to this strange boy who, as _bizarre_ as it is, enjoyed the experiment.

This boy clasps Revolver's hand, face splitting with glee.

"Am I to live with you?" asks this boy.

"I would be offended if you didn't," Revolver replies with a wide grin from under his hoodie.

 _This_ boy has returned to him. But _the_ boy... the boy he can't stop thinking about... where is _he_?

~~

Every day for 2 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

Is the boy alive? If he is then he'd be 8 years old now.

Revolver's father is growing more and more paranoid. "They're coming for me," mutters Dr. Kogami over and over and over again, tossing back a shot of something Revolver is too young to drink.

"Who's coming, Father?"

"The people in the shadows. Those who know what I've done. They're coming."

Revolver, of course, knows fully who his delusional father speaks of. He's known for years. He may be small but he certainly isn't stupid.

Revolver wonders what the boy would make of all this.

~~

Every day for 3 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

His father has gone into a coma. He's alone now.

"There there, put your weary heart at ease, my dear child," coos the woman who has been a surrogate mother to him for many years. "Do not mourn for the doctor. He is not truly gone." Vaira's eyes are as kind as ever.

"If it's love you desire, then we'll love you," says the man who has been his surrogate father for just as many years. "If it's revenge you seek, we'll help you obtain it. We'll always be here for you should you need us. All you need do is ask."

Revolver glances up from his very still father to Faust then to Vaira and then back down to his father again. Cradling his father's hand, he acts the role of the fully devoted son in mourning.

They're wrong. Revolver isn't a child in need of love or protection. Not anymore.

~~

Every day for 4 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

Revolver is now of the age where other human beings are beginning to interest him in new and frightening ways.

He's taller now. His voice is deepening. He's dealing with frequent and involuntary awakenings of _that_ region of his body. Puberty would be a strange and unbelievably undesired phenomenon if not for his discovery that he likes boys.

Boys...

The boy.

If the boy is still alive he'd be 10 years old now. Still too young to return Revolver's affection.

Affection? Is that what he feels for the boy? Obsession sounds more accurate. Affliction even more so.

Affliction, yes, that's right. The boy is a parasite in his thoughts. Why can't he let the boy go?

~~

Every day for 5 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

The boy is a tiny and fragile phantom in the back of Revolver's mind. Nothing more than an idealized memory of a person who existed but whom he will never see again.

After being taken away along with the other children, the boy was likely hospitalized. By that point the boy had been in a bad way for months. It was certainly only Revolver's intervention that had saved him.

And is that why the boy continues to live on so vividly in his memory? Is that why those six months remain so permanently imprinted upon his soul? Because he saved that boy? Because he became that boy's reason to keep on living?

"Think of three things..... I wonder if he still does."

"Hm? Did you say something, Revolver-sama?" Spectre masks his interest, as he always does when they are alone.

"Never mind that, it's not important. Memories should stay in the past. How are preparations coming along?"

"On schedule. We should be able to enter the realm of the Cyberse within a matter of days."

"That's good to hear. Soon we will hunt down all of those vile creatures. Thank you for the report."

"Of course, Revolver-sama."

Memories belong in the past, memories belong in the past, memories belong in the past. Revolver repeats that mantra within his mind until the boy is far from his thoughts.

~~

Every day for 6 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

He has taken on the virtual identity of REVOLVER. He is the lone crusader against the abomination known as free will artificial intelligence.

He wears a mask. He is anonymous. He is a ghost.

His mission is vital for the survival of human beings. It is his _only_ mission. It is the only thing that matters. The boy, that boy who six years on continues to haunt his dreams, doesn't matter.

He is a knight, and he will not allow anyone to oppose his righteous cause.

~~

Every day for 7 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

He has failed. The A.I. escaped.

"I'm sorry, Father. I have spent a year searching for that dangerous A.I., but the Ignis has eluded capture. I promise you, Father... I will hunt down and exterminate it if that's the last thing I do."

His father can't hear him, he knows that, but the apathy he once felt for his father is fading. The man is nearly a corpse. If not for the occasional, machine-assisted rise and fall of his chest, Revolver would believe him to be already dead.

The boy... the boy too may be dead.

But Revolver's mission is too important to dwell on hypotheticals about a person who _does not matter_.

~~

Every day for 8 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

Revolver's newly founded organization, the Knights of Hanoi, is amassing an army. His followers already number in the hundreds, with more and more joining the ranks every day.

He has had to rebrand himself. He is no longer the lone crusader against the great A.I. threat, but the grand commander of a growing faction of the disenfranchised. He is the leader of people from all walks of life; people united under a common mission: to destroy humanity's psychological dependence on technology.

And succeed they must.

"What do you think of me now?" Revolver asks his reflection in the mirror, staring intently at the boy in his mind's eye. "Do you see who I have become? If you could see me now, I bet you would want me to protect you like I did back then. And I would. I would be your knight. Your knight in white. Wouldn't you like that?"

Some part of Revolver knows he should not talk to ghosts, especially not the ghosts of scared, crying, suffering six year old boys.

~~

Every day for 9 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

"That PLAYMAKER person has returned once more," says Spectre's virtual form by way of greeting.

"He is a skilled hacker," replies Revolver.

"Should we confront him?" asks Spectre with a sweeping bow, ever his dedicated right hand.

"No," orders Revolver. "Leave him be for now. Let's see what he does."

If he's still alive the boy would be 15 years old now. First year of high school, probably would wear a uniform every day, Revolver is particularly fond of blazers.

Caught up in his daydreams, Revolver does not notice Spectre's departure.

~~

Every day for 10 years that boy has been in his thoughts.

The person known as PLAYMAKER has knocked down every challenger Revolver has sent his way.

He decides to meet this fearsome soldier head on.

A church. A trap. A duel.

"I am the emissary of revenge," declares PLAYMAKER with ferocious rage. "There are three reasons why I must defeat you..."

Three reasons. Three things. That speech pattern. Could it possibly be....?

"You were one of the lost children?" Revolver says awestruck, frozen in terrifying realization.

Is this a chance encounter, or has destiny chosen him? Oh how fate is all at once cruel and generous.

He wants to know. He _must_ know.

How many children were there? 6? He subtracts Spectre. 5. That boy and 4 others. Could it truly, possibly be....

An highrise apartment. A tripped alarm. Who is it?

He races to his computer terminal. He hastily cycles through dozens of security feeds from all over Den City. Some he has hacked, some have been placed there by his own hand. He stops on the camera that hides behind a picture frame in Vaira's apartment.

There on the live feed is a familiar pair: a man and a boy. He pays the man no attention, enhancing the feed, zooming in on the boy's face.

Yes, there's no mistaking it. He's _that boy_ , the one from Starlight Road. He's here.

The boy happens to glance in the direction of the hidden camera, in _his_ direction, irises a most beautiful shade of green.

Revolver's heart is racing so fast he fears it may burst. And wouldn't that just be wonderful? Terror. Relief. Glee. Anxiety. Excitement. Passion. Thrill... What _should_ he feel? Does it even matter?

After 10 years, after 10 _torturously long_ years... Here's the boy he has thought of every day, his obsession......

He grins.

"Found you."

~~

In 6 hours it will all be over. In 6 hours the Tower of Hanoi will complete. In 6 hours he, Revolver, will die.

But he has hope. For the first time in 10 years he has someone to believe in. There's someone who wishes to fight him... maybe even to fight _for_ him. Perhaps it is not his fate to die to complete his father's ambition. Perhaps someone will stop him. Perhaps someone will save him. Perhaps _the boy_ will save him.

The boy.... the one he saved, _that boy_ , the real person behind the infamous PLAYMAKER, the emissary of revenge, his destined opponent, his soulmate.... the boy he has thought about every day for 10 years... 

The boy, _Fujiki Yusaku_ , is coming for him.

And, after 10 years of yearning to meet the boy again, Revolver can certainly afford to wait a bit longer.


End file.
